Kevin Hunter
Kevin Hunter better known from Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation and World Elite Wrestling as Kevin Hunter is a American-professional wrestler. He also competes on the backyard wrestling circuit, World Incorporated Wrestling. Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career 'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' 'Debut and ShowTime Champion (2006-2007)' 'Global Tag Team Champion & ShowTime Champion (2008)' 'World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010)' 'Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010)' 'Hiatus and closing of ECWF (2011-2012)' 'World Incorporated Wrestling' 'Debut and Mid-carder (2011)' Hunter made his debut in WIW when he teamed with than WIW Champion Matt Borske to defeat than World Tag Team Champions The Nuss Brothers, After the match Matt and his brother Ryan Borske attacked Hunter taking him off the recent house show events out of action for two months. Hunter returned to the promotion and attacked Matt Borske after Borske lost the WIW Championship to Kevin. Hunter feuded with The Borske's defeating both Matt and Ryan in a Tag team match with partner WIW Champion Kevin. In a singles match Borske would defeat Hunter in a Street Fight after interference from Ryan Borske. Hunter would receive a shot at the International Championship, Hunter would win the match but not the title however winning by disqualification when The Nexus attacked both men attacking Allred first reasoning the win for Hunter. Hunter defeated Keith Coleman on the November 14 addition of Wednesday Night Dynasty with a new finisher he calls the Downward Spiral. On the morning of November 15 on WIW's website it had been announced that he would get a shot at the WIW United Nations Championship at Soul Survivor, At Soul Survivor Hunter would be unsucessfull in becoming United Nations Champion. On the November 24, Hunter defeated United Nations Champion James Burdick in a non-title match. Hunter would begin a feud with Mr. Money in the Bank Zack Nuss which has lead to Hunter facing Nuss in a Ladder match with Nuss' briefcase on the line. 'Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-presents)' :Main article: Hunted Styles Hunter and Styles defeated former Tag Team Champions The Borske Brother's to win the World Tag Team Champions, they held the World Tag Team Champions for two months before losing them back to The Borske's. In early 2012, Haunted Styles won the Tag Team Championships for the second time in a Battle royal only to loss the World Tag Team Champions to The McAlmond Brothers just five days after they won them. 'Various feuds (2012-present)' 'World Elite Wrestling' 'Debut (2012-present)' On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Personal life In High school Hunter placed Football, Baseball, and Wrestling having a unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wresle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison. In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. In October Hunter and his wife announced they were expecting their second child, a son. Nothing more has been announced. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Buried Alive'' (RKO) - (WEW) **''In the End'' (Pedigree) (WEW) **''Downward Spiral'' (Powerbomb into an RKO) (WIW) *'Trademark moves' **''The Ending Moment'' (Styles Clash) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" *'Entrance themes' **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge (2012-present) **'World Incorporated Wrestling' ***"Voices" by Rev Theory (2011-present) **'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' ***"Voices" by Rev Theory Championship and accomplishments ]] ]] ]] *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ECWF ShowTime Championship (2 times) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Hall of Fame (2009) References External links